All over again
by 1cibi gaara3
Summary: Naruto goes back in time with minato but he is not hokage yet
1. Chapter 1

All over again

I do not own naruto nor its charactes.

'**Demon talking**

'_human thinking'_

'Human talking'

'_**Demon thinking'**_

_Chapter 1_

'NARUTO' Kakashi yelled. Then there was a big white light that almost blinded everyone at the battle field.

Scene switch

Minato was walking minding his own business and all of a sudden there was a big white light and then it vanished. (Minato isn't hokage yet and he was walking in the woods).

Minato ran to see what it was and there was a boy with blonde hair like his, blue eyes, 3 whiskers on each cheek, and had a black robe with orange flames on the bottom and said 6th hokage on the back (like the 4th) and a leaf headband with a hole through his chest.

Naruto looked up and then clasped and minato looked down at the boy and picked him up.

Scene switch

Everyone stared in awe. Naruto just vanished into thin air (naruto was obviously hokage). All that was there was a lonely uchiha (saskue DUH!) that had blood all over him laying on the ground. (Probably not going back to this scene)

Scene switch

Minato was walking to the hospital. When he got there the nurses rushed around and started treating him.

'He won't wake up probably for 3 weeks or so". Said one of the nurses. 'Ok is he going to be alright though?' asked minato. 'Yes he should be just fine.' 'That's good to know.'

Time skip (3 days) 'huh where am I' asked naruto looking at the white walls. 'Great back in this place wait what was that light?' Minato walking down the hall to go check on the person he brought in opened the doors and saw naruto sitting up.

'WHAT' yelled minato. Naruto jumped like 5 feet. 'HEY WHATS THE BIG IDEA DO YOU ALWAYS YELLWHEN SOME WAKES UP IN THE HOSPITAL?' naruto yelled.

'How are you awake?' 'Umm well I opened my eyes how normal people wake up do you wake up different?' 'No you were supposed to be out of it for 3 weeks.' 'what I never sleep that long this is the longest I'm surprised I slept for 3 days' 'wow are you serous that was a really bad wound you had I mean you had a hole in you!' 'What wound I don't see any.'

Naruto unraveled the white bandage around his chest. 'See I'm all healed not a scratch on me'. 'Wow amazing how did you heal so quick'? 'Huh I've always healed quickly I mean wait what the hell'? Naruto screamed. 'What is it'? 'Who are you'? 'I could ask the same but I'm minato'. Naruto almost fainted. ' _hey you what's going on here why is he here'___naruto mentally yelled '**I sent you back in time but before you ask I will explain you see I used a special justsu only we demons know and I sent you back but I messed up and went a little too far oops'**.

'_Opps is right so is he hokage or no or what? _**'Ask him dope'. '**Are you hokage'? Asked naruto.

'Huh no I wish I've been trying to get there but I will be one day.' said minato. 'Good luck I bet you will be a good hokage and save the village from whatever happens'. 'Thank you ummm do you have a goal'. 'Yes it was to be the greatest hokage ever and prove to everyone that I'm not a demon'. 'Demon why would you be a demon' 'oh well never mind'. 'But how did you get that wound in the first place'? 'Oh hmmm ah damn that saskue-teme'.

'Who is saskue'? ''oh he is my friend kind of we got in a fight and ya then this happened' 'but that's kind of a bad wound for a little fight so who won'? 'Ummm I don't know'. 'Well let's find out' 'that impossible'. 'Oh' 'do you know anybody named kakashi'?

'Yes he's my student' 'Go get him please'! 'Uh ok'? So minato left to go get kakashi.


	2. Chapter 2

_All over again_

I do not own naruto nor its characters. Sorry if I get any names or word wrong. And sorry I haven't updated in a while!

'**Demon talking**

'_Human thinking'_

'Human talking'

'_**Demon thinking'**_

_Chapter 2_

**Knock knock. **Kakashi opened the door. 'Yes Minato sensei' asked Kakashi surprised to see him at his house.

'Some one want's to see you' said Minato said still wondering why he asked to see Kakashi.

The walk to the hospital was unbearable it was so quite but neither wanted to say anything.

Once they were at the hospital they walked down to room 666.

The door slid open and Minato and Kakashi seen him staring out the window.

Naruto then turned around first his eyes looked sad. Then there were filled with tears.

'You're...BAHAHAHA'. Naruto couldn't stop laughing he was laughing so hard he was crying a river.

'What what's so funny wise guy' Kakashi said holding his fist up and frowning under his mask.

'You're…giggle…so…giggle giggle…SHORT! Hahahaha' Naruto spit out with his nose all runny from his snot.

'What! what did you say I not short you-' Kakashi was yelling when he got cut off from Minato.

'Now now don't get so upset and Naruto he is normal for his age he can't be that short' said Minato trying to calm down Kakashi who was on fire.

(A/N Naruto is 20 and Kakashi is 13. Anyways let's get back to the story.)

'Oh well the last time…' naruto said sadly going into thought. '_I can't tell them anything how did I even get here.' _ Thought naruto.

'What do you mean the last time have u seen Kakashi before or something? 'Asked minato who was confused.

'Well you see…uh how I explain?' naruto muttered entering his mind to talk to kyuubi. '**Hey kid what's up**' ask kyuubi as he saw naruto come from the shadow. 'Well I don't know how to explain this' naruto said trying to think of a way to explain.

While naruto and kyuubi was having convocation minato was thinking.

'_Just who is this kid'? _Asked minato in his head.

FLASH BACK!

Minato was going through the boys stuff.

He found a bingo book so he looked in it. In it had a lot of people. 'Huh saskue uchiha weird an uchiha but I don't know any saskue's oh well' minato said flipping the page.

'WH-what madara how the hell is he.' Minato said surprised. As minato was reading two folded papers slipped out.

Unfolding them minato saw what looked like a team. There was a girl with pink hair in front doing a victory sign wearing a red dress.

Behind her was two boys one of them had hair that looked like a duck ass and it was blue. He was wearing a blue shirt that looked like the uchiha's. Glaring at the other boy. (A/N minato had seen it in a store.)

The other boy had blond spiky hair he was wearing a blue and orange jump suit. He had blue eyes and he was glaring at the duck butt head.

Behind them was a silver haired person with a joinin outfit on his hands were on the two boys heads.

On the back it read. Old team 7 _Kakashi-sensei; sakura-chan, saskue-teme, and the number one ninja naruto uzumaki._

He looked at the other one and it had what looked like that older vision of the two in the other picture one had pink and the other had blond hair.

The guy from before was also in it. But the duck butt head wasn't. Instead there was a black haired boy with white skin and a brown haired guy with a joining out fit on.

On the back was. New team 7 _Kakashi-sensei, yamato –sensei, sakura-chan, sai, and naruto uzumaki._

'These are weird I wonder who these people are'. Minato asked sighing.

END FLASH BACK!


End file.
